


Aren't You Cold?

by ZachKrescent



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Come Inflation, Feet worship, Foreplay, M/M, ball worship, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachKrescent/pseuds/ZachKrescent
Summary: You are a male Nameless Ghoul. New to the castle, you have been waiting for a chance to spend some "quality time" with your crush, Papa Emeritus III. When it finally happens, you seize the moment.





	Aren't You Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading to A03 and my first finished fanfiction in a long time. Thanks for reading and if this gets enough views I'll write a sequel or something. Thanks again!

The moon was rising slowly over the castle and Papa Emeritus III was resting by the fireplace, trying to warm himself on that chilled night. You, a recently appointed Ghoul, quietly slipped into the room. In here, the skeleton-faced man is sitting on the couch nearby the crackling flames. His legs are stretched apart and resting out onto the wide ottoman, and his left arm was resting on the couch arm. He had his head thrown back, relaxed, his eyes shut. Meanwhile, his other arm was settling peacefully in his lap.

 _Those legs… those feet… holy hell_ , _he's magnificent..._ you think, slipping out a little gasp as you lean against the empty doorframe. Ever since you heard of the Swedish cult that was taking the world by storm, you had to join. Initiation wasn't easy, and you were assigned to live and spread the gospel of the crowned prince of lust, Asmodeus. Yet, you thought that you would at least be able to see the one they call "Papa" with your own two eyes.

But, the only time you ever saw him was when you had some kind of cholesterol filled meal like pasta for dinner. He's friendly towards you, yes, but he never hung out with you as much as he did with the other Ghouls, especially the ones within the band, and for good reason.

You must have stood there too long, pondering and slightly fuming on how you weren't considered a 'talented' Ghoul. "Hello," he says. "Come on in, the fire's nice." You chew on your lip, deciding if you should or not. After shrugging to yourself and thinking "Why not?" you join him on the couch.

You can't help but notice that the demon pope next to you has a little bulge in his pants. In an instant, you can feel your cock stir at the ideas spawning and spreading like hellfire in your mind. Being a lust demon had its perks, and having a billion kinks and fetishes was one of them.

"W-What're you doing here, Papa?" you try to speak, but your voice comes out meek. He opens his one green eye at you and smirks before wrapping the arm he had in his lap around you, pulling you close into a hug on the couch.

You gasp a little. _Why am I acting so submissive?_ You think to yourself, but in a quick flash the thought melts away. You soak in Papa III's warm body. He pecks you gently on the cheek and you can feel yourself blush. "It's a little cold out," he says gently. "I wanted to get warm." His smile is gentle.

You stutter a little bit, trying to come up with a response, but then an idea sparks in your head. Slowly, you snuggle against him, shy and coy. "I'm cold too." you respond. You graze your hand across Papa III's bulge, and his eyes snap open with surprise. "In fact… do you mind... if I…?" you whisper as you lean forward, tilting your head slightly. Papa Emeritus leans forward too, slowly closing his eyes, and your lips gently meet.

His lips had a wonderful, natural sweet taste to them. You press inwards, deepening the kiss as you gently suck on his bottom lip. You feel his gloved hands place themselves on your hips as you reach up and rest your hands on his shoulders. You part after a few seconds, panting a little. Within another moment you were together again, running your hands all over his body.

Soon you were lying atop of the couch. He was kissing your jawline, undoing your cassock. With a hitch of your breath, you realize what he's doing. He licks a little trail down to one of your nipples before using his tongue to circle around your areola. He softly bites down on your nipple, and you let out a little moan. Papa continues to chew, occasionally parting to kiss.

After a while of this he stops his playful gnawing. Sliding over to the other nipple, he sucks on it, purring softly as you wiggle softly below him. Your cock stirs, suddenly aware of its playmate as Papa Emeritus grinds into you with his frontside.

Finally, he parts from your nipple, and he looks at you. "Mind if I do… another thing?" you ask. He nods back. You start to tremble, as you've never done what you're about to do with anyone before. Sure, this has been a fantasy of yours for years, but you've never actually thought you would get the chance to do it.

You get on your knees in front of Papa, with the ottoman pushed back far behind you so you can comfortably sit. Papa has his legs rested atop of your shoulders. You unzip his pants and slip out his half flaccid dick from his boxer briefs and his large, hairy ballsack. They rested perfectly between his legs.

You couldn't help but nuzzle the area between his fat cock and balls. You breathe in softly, slowly getting high off his musk. It smells so good you can't believe it. You feel your Ghoul dick slowly began to stand and you sniff again. It was reeking of old gym socks, and you wondered how you didn't notice it before. You sniff again, this time audibly exhaling in sexual euphoria. You reach down your pants and unbutton yourself. Your dick is at full length. Just  smelling his sweet sweat made you crazy.

"Oh, so you're gonna do that, my handsome Ghoul?" Papa Emeritus teases you, ruffling your hair. "Why don't you take a little lick, see how you like it? I know you've been wanting to do this to me for ages now, why not get it all out of your system?" he cups your chin and lifts up your head so he can look you in the eyes. "Come on... I know you want to." he invites again, lust dripping from his words.

You can't reject his offer. You eagerly lap at the base of Papa's cock with your forked tongue, and you savour the delicious and pungent taste of his sweat. The concert earlier in the day had left a film of sweat on him, and you sweep it up with your tongue. Papa urges you to keep at it as you make your way down to his gigantic balls. He thrusts into your face, appreciating your tongue on his dirty skin.

It's odd. When you were around him on a regular day, you'd never noticed Papa's giant package. But now that you're face to face with him, you clearly feel yourself start to lose control of your mind from his foul stench from his crotch. You drool as you stroke Papa's ballsack, the strings of saliva escaping from the corners of your mouth.

You carefully take one of Papa's balls into your mouth, and you hear him let out a little moan of pleasure from above you. "Oh, holy hell that feels so good!" he says. Before taking the other testicle into your mouth, you manage to murmur out a "thank you" for the compliment. Papa bucks his hips gently as you're sucking him. You reach up to touch his now fully erect cock and begin to stroke as nicely as you could.

After a while, you remove Papa's hairy ballsack from your mouth, strings of saliva connecting you to his beloved junk. You kiss his balls once, twice, three times, each time deepening the kiss and inhaling more of his disgusting gym sock scent.

"Okay, I have a big surprise for you," he says, taking your wrist and pulling you up. "Come up here." You sit down next to him on the couch, still feeling woozy from smelling his groin, and he lays you down on the couch to slide off your pants. You get comfortable while the skeleton-faced man sits across from you.

Papa Emeritus settles down across from you, straightening out his legs. You notice that he's got his bare toes on the base of your dick. He wiggles them before starting to use his toes to massage the base of your dick. You shudder, pre leaking from the tip of your cock. A tiny gasp escapes you as Papa moves his feet up and down, slowly at first, before edging more of his smooth soles onto your cock.

"Does it feel good?" he asks you, his jerking with his soles on your dick getting a little faster. You nod enthusiastically, and he grins as he goes faster. Eventually, he switches position, rubbing the head of your dick with his toes.

"It's… It's so great, keep going please." you beg, and Papa obeys, making your cock throb to the point where you could cum. "Papa, please don't stop! I-I'm so fucking close!" you exclaim as your partner rubs and grinds his soft precious feet onto your dick. They felt like velvet on your cock, and your breath once again hitches as Papa drags one of his feet onto your ballsack and feels up your balls with his toes.

Within moments a shockwave of gratification sweeps through you, and you blast a messy load of cum all over Papa's pretty soles. Papa flexes his toes as you finish, your cum slowly running off his feet. "Oh, looks like someone came a bit too early for my tastes," Papa confesses. He sinks lower on the couch and pushes his silky smooth soles covered in your cum into your face. "Looks like you got to do some cleaning!" he teases.

In your crazed lust for his feet, you quickly grab Papa's ankles and lick passionately. You savor the taste of your cum on him, and you hear him let out a loud passionate moan. He spreads out his toes and you manage to stick your tongue in between them. They were short and pudgy, and you couldn't help but slip one into your mouth. They didn't taste gross at all, and when you were done sucking on them and cleaning your cum off, Papa pulls you close again.

"Got another load in you?" he teases, rubbing your balls and gently rubbing your cock again. "If you would, I have an experiment I'd like to try. With you, of course." he winks before getting on his hands and knees on the couch. He sticks his nice, round ass in the air for you and pulls a bottle of lube out from under the couch. He hands it to you before giving his ass a comical shake. "You know what to do, handsome."

You raise your eyebrows. _Another fantasy, coming true, all in one night?_ You must be dreaming. But no matter if you were dreaming or not. You eagerly lather some onto Papa's pink asshole, before taking your hand and slipping in a finger. You gently make your way through Papa's ass with one finger before sliding a second one into him. You dig in a little deeper before pulling them out and replacing them with the head of your dick. You grab ahold of his waist as well.

Papa III let out a relaxed 'haaa', his tongue lolling out his mouth as you slip further inside of him. "I thought you've taken Ghoul cock before?" you ask, giving Papa's ass a rough slap. He jumps a little. After Papa Emeritus confirms your suspicions with a nod, you tsk. "That's what I thought. You're such a slut." You smack his plushy ass as it reaches the base of your cock. You begin to thrust, in and out.

You move your hips a little bit faster, pulling out to mid-cock length to the base, making Papa huff and moan. "More, more!" he begs you, clawing desperately at the couch. You oblige, now ramming your dick into him at a pace so fast, your ballsack begins to hit against Papa's perineum. It was making a satisfying noise with each hit. His ass felt amazing, and you dig as deep as you can into his hole, and kept slamming into him like that until--

You cum for the second time that night, but this time right into Papa Emeritus' wonderful ass. You feel a hot rope of it shoot into him, panting as more fills him. You feel some pool around the base of your cock from it overflowing. You let out a moan as another shot of cum filled up Papa, and as you pull out from his asshole a gush of the stuff comes leaking out.

After a bit of sitting and panting and catching-of-the-breath, Papa let out a little purr. "That was a good fuck. We should do it again sometime." When he stands up to leave and put on his clothes, you reach out to grab his hand and stand up.

"Wait!" you say, a concerned look on your face. You stare at each other for a bit, before a meek "You promise?" escapes from your mouth. Papa grins a little before responding.

"I promise."


End file.
